The Green Pen
by uea ikibishi
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a A  student at leaf, but what will happen when she is suddenly forced into The Dawn Institute, because of a  missing credit needed to graduate with a perfect 5.0. "Oh inner, my life is ruined. over one flipping credit." Sakuxmulit
1. Chapter 1

The Green pen.

Sunday night.

Sigh. One of the most hated parts of the week (After monday morning) were sunday night. The ending of the awesome weekend, into the bleary, dreary week. Tomorow morning i would be starting a new class. It was called "Show your inner colors" and it prettey much called for my attention with the fact that i hade a "inner person"

_**Har har.**_ A sarcastic voice called within my head.

Its ALIVE!

Whatever.

So anyways, this class was taken in the institue of 'dawn' which was a pretty stupid name if you ask me. It was also my first day going to this 'institute' but i dint have enough credits in the 'leaf' institue majoring classes to pass with a solid 5.0.

I flipped a swith when i found out.

_**No really, she just walked into her crappy apartment, and flipped the light switch. **_The voice returned but this time, filled with crabbyness.

_Would-Would you just get out of here?_

No respone.

Ok, whatever.

So i got angry, and almost destroyed the main office, because really, i would have to leave my own school, my friends and go to a completely diffrent school, filled with-

Guys.

Exteremely hot, with dangerous streaks guys.

If i were a muslim, i would totaly scream Allahu akbar and pray 10 times straight.

But im not.

its too late now.

_**Get over yourself. Theres one girl who goes there.**_

Fucking awesome.

ONE girl.

Nice.

I cant believe were leaving our friends and sasuke-kun for a school filled with guys and A girl.

_**Believe it.**_

Ok now your sounding like naruto.

I gave a sigh and began packing my Things backpack was a silvery grey. 2 notebooks, one for notes and one for working. 3 black pens, two reds, 3 blue and one yellow(Why did i buy this again?). I packed a few markers, just in case, cause no one gave me an idea what the class was about.

Gold right?

I walked into my closet _**Dump yard**_, and dug hard. I got a glimpse of red, and tugged hard on the material.

I shouldent have.

A shiny high heel (of course its the high heel, i hate them. Stupid pig made me buy it) smacked me in my noticable large forehead as the many items stuffed on the Top of the closet fell down in the process.

Sucks but at least i got what i was looking for. Right?

_**No.**_

_No one asked you anyway._

I placed the long, knee long black coat on my bed as i smothered out the wrinkles.

Red flames were embelished along the bottem as pink cherry blossems were drifting down into the flames. The petals that were closest to the fire were burining, turning a orange, black and grey ashy mix. It was high collared and closed all the way to the top, where it covered my nose.

It was a gift from sasuke and naruto from my 17th brithday last year. T'was pretty cool.

Well anyways.

I wasent going to do anything special to my clothes, beacuse really, i was going to hate those people, so why dress nice?

I simplely put together a plain ensemble, of grey skinnys with black lines trailing the seams, making them noticable, and a Crimson shirt with a black heart with burning wings sat in the middle. The top of my arms to the top of my elbows were loose, but as it descended to my elbow, it suddenly became tight and smotheing. the tight part was white, and the loose was black.

A small grey choker with a silver haruno symbol hanging down to my chest, and black studs as earnings was all the jewlry i offered. my Shoulder length Pink hair was teased at the scalp, making my hair look big, and a small(Thin, not like thoese Thick barbie styles, ew) bang sat on my forehead, so cover it, to make it camoflauge the greatness of it.

_**Greatness, HA.**_

_Shut the hell up inner._

And some fingerless black gloves. just in case they thought i was some weak little girl they thought they could push around.

My shoes were simple grey, silvery converse, that were great for running.

_**GREAT **_for running.

After flopping on my bed, i looked at my empty hallway, as the Golden light created waves of calmness throughout my 'House'.

Then i fell asleep. With the lights on.

Tsunade was going to kill me.

"U-Ugh, kill me now." I rasped as the powerful sunlight filtered through my open window. Almost as if it were on purpous.

_**Shit, its too early for this crap sakura, seriously.**_

_Its too early for you. Now help me get up. Im feeling lazy._

My eyes opened, and squinted almost automaticly. i heaved-ho out of my comfy bed and stretched. i looked at the calender on the wall and saw it was monday.

Class. Right.

I looked at the clock calmly and saw the time.

7:15.

I calmly looked away.

"Well, hell."

With that, i ran through the doors and jumped into the bathroom.

School started at 8:30. And i was prety sure, being late on the first day was not a good thing.

i came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later and pulled on my clothes. i ran into the kitchen, snathed my wallet out of the drawer and ran out of the house.

i looked at my watch and saw it was 8:20. So i had 10 minutes to run down to the coffe shop, harass the clerk into rushing it and run to school.

Mission impossible theme song commence.

_**Dun dun dun DUN dun dun Dun DUn**_

_Dunnnnn duuuuuuunn duuuuuuunnnn dundun_

Yeah, we needed to grow up

I walked into the little shope and walked calmly to the clerk.

He was pretty cute. Blonde hair, yellow eyes and a big smile.

"May i help yo-"

"Double trouble frappe no cinnamon, lots of vannila and a cheese danish. NOW!" I interupted.

_**You are so nice saku**_

_Thanks! i know i am _

"U-UH Yes ma'am!" The lad scurried away. i looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:26.

Crap. But i NEED my danish. cant live with out it.

A minute later the kid cameback and i slammed the money on the table. With a thanks, i left leaving a nearly to tears boy at the counter.

I took a huge gulp of my coffe and literally ran down the street, chewing angrily at the delisous danish.

1 munte left and it would take four to get to school. Fuck danishes, i need CREDITS.

I tossed the food aside and began to fun full speed around the block. As i turend sharply at a corner, i ran across the street, like a dumbass, if i may say and stopped when a car honked its horn.

I turned horrified as i saw a pretty silver audi come closer and closer, but not stopping. The windows were tinted, so i could not gues what the driver was doing.

And i was _SO close_.

the school was just across the street, staring at me.

Damn.

I decieded not to close my eyes, because really, i wanted to know how much damage i was going to sustain.

Smart huh?

_**No.**_

_Get out of here already._

Suddenly something hard(un-carlike) Slammed into my back, knocking me out of the street, and sadly, on some grass.

_**Why sadly?**_

_Cause i wanted something more dramatic, you know, like a tree, or a boulder._

_**...Your a machosist right?**_

_No. Just a dramatic._

_"_Ugh!" I cried out underneath my breath as my bum hit the ground. I looked up and saw the car had stopped and two figures were infornt of each other, shouting at one another.

_**I wonder whats their problem.**_

_Yeah me too, i should be the one freaking out._

The one, who had probably knocked me out of the way came walking up to me with an out strtched hand.

He had Golden blond hair that reached his back While a bang cover one visible eye was cerulean and showed the effects of long night studying.

"You okay un? I hit you pretty hard."

His deep voice was disconserting because of his slightly femalish looks.

_**Mmmm.**_

_Get OUTTA HERE._

"I-Im fine, just...late." I looked at my watch and saw the time.

8:32. Come ON.

"Your the new student right? Your not late yeah." He said as he pulled me up.

Woah. He was strong.

_**Dude, did you feel that?**_

_Feel what?_

_**His hands...**_

Huh?

i looked down and Grabbed at his hands.

Two tounges lolled out and wiggled suggestively. I looked at him.

His cheeks were tinted pink and he looked embarassed.

"Dude, these are _so _cool." I have never seen hand-mouths and these were awesome.

He looked at me shocked. He began to say something but was interuppted when a person with silver hair came and tackled the blond to the ground.

They wrestled for a while,then when the silver haired attacker had the upper hand, he pulled out a red pocket knife that had three blades.

I just watched in shock.

"You fucking ass hole, you just _had_ to get between me and my sacrfice? Huh?"

I gave the slightly insane guy a swift kick to his head before he had the chance to cause any damage to my savior.

He toppled over andi helped the blond up. He thanked me.

"No problem dude. You helped me, i helped you, its all cool."

_**But hes alllll hot.**_

_...Shut up._

The silver haired guy held his head as i turned to the blond.

"Whats your name anyways?" He looked at me.

"Deidara. Whats yours un?"

Deidara. Hm fits him.

"Sakura. Say, what did you mean that i wasent late? dosent class start at 8:30?"

He gave a chuckle at my confused expression.

"Nah, the institute of dawn _opens_ at 8:30. class starts a 9:30" He explained. i looked at him in wonder.

Then frowned.

"I cant believe i threw my cheese dansih and awesome coffe away." He smirked.

"Ill go buy you that danish."

Awesome.

We turned and left the sliver headed potty mouth on the ground, cursing me and the world...And probalby his own mother.

Hey, i had mean kicks and punches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nope sorry guys this is not a new chapter (Too late to say that now huh) but a reviw got to me so i had to edit somethings.<strong>_

_No i am not against muslims, and it was not ment to be offending in anyway, because really, that would really show the type of person i am._

_-parents are so therefore i am also._

_so apologies and of sorts._


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara was a pretty nice guy.

_**Pretty nice my ass, hes pretty se-**_

_come ON inner give us a break from your perverted ness everyonce in a while. Please?_

_**Dont deny it. you wanted to jump his bon-**_

_ugh_

We had two awesome danishes and coffes and we headed back to school together. we talked about how insane the silver haired guy way and he simply explained.

"Its his religion or something un." Huh pretty weired religion.

And i also found out he had a cute speech impediment.

With the 'un's and the 'yeah's.

_**Ooooh imagine him saying that somewhere special, like our room or his-**_

_INNER_

_**what?**_

He looked at me funny as my face tinted with an annoyed espression.

Oops.

"Are there any other weirdo- I mean, um 'special people'?." I caught myself.

He laughed.

_**Nice laugh.**_

_I know right!_

"Yeah, well theres kakuzu, a money obsesed guy, itatchi, a asshol- i mean a guy with feaky eyes." I looked at him wierdly and he looked away.

"Theres sasori no danna, he changed his body into a puppet. Theres Tobi, the schools Annoying retard. Hidan, who you met already, and tried to run you over. and kisame. Hes part shark." He looked down at me.

I kept my face blank.

"And theres Pein. We call him leader-sama. he helped found the school. So hes kinda ther principle, yet a student also." Wow. "And konan, shes Leader-sama's girlfriend, so shes off limits if you swing that way."

I laughed.

Impossible. _Especially_ with a inner like mine.

_**Whatever**_

"Im as straight as a metal, indestrucable pole."

He smirked. "Nice to hear."

I blushed.

Okay i had a thing with cute smirks. It just got to me.

Unless theyre from a creepy rapist.

Then it was un-cool.

Really un-cool.

"Oh yeah, and there's zetsu. Hes a cannibal." i scrunched my face but shrugged it off.

"Thats it?"

He nodded. "Yep, well now we have you." He leered. I laughed.

"Yeah, the biggest wiredo of them all." I laughed again.

"Hey, you cant be that weird, your too cute." Again with the blush.

"You should hear what goes on in my head." I smirked.

_**Hey! dont give me a bad impression. I wanna shot at him!**_

_Like you'll ever get one._

He stared at me.

"Schizo?"

I flinched. "Kinda yeah."

He smiled, like really smiled. "Awesome. Your the only one missing."

Huh?

"Huh?" He grabbed my hand and began running.

"Wa-Waaaiit!" I tried to hold on my to my bag.

"No time. They have got to meet you. And it."

_**Great. now my names it.**_

_Hahaha._

"Woah, nooo, theyll be freaked out!" He slowed stopped.

He turned and looked at me in the eyes, completely serious.

"No, they wont."

And with that, he began running again. this time faster.

_**Woah.**_

_I know right._

Deidara bursted through the _**GIANT school**_ doors, both of our faces flushed.

I could feel my breakfast digesting.

"I-huff-Kinda-Puff-hate-huff-you-puff-right-huff-now-puff" I gasped, and nealy collapsed on him. He leaned on the door frame and took a slow breath.

"It wasent _**that **_Bad sakura. Your out of shape, yeah." I glared at him.

He looked at me. "Too many dansishes huh?" Then he broke down in os-so hilarious laughter.

I pulled my sweaty hand from his and huffed and puffed down the atrium to the main office with dignity.

Or what was left of it.

"Sakura, i was kidding!" He shouted after me.

"Whatever!"

I rushed into the office and walked to the desk.

A lady with orange hair, piled up into a strange ponytail and with like, a billion pericing was typing quickly onto a keyboard.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Haruno Sakura, age 18, signed up for "Show your inner colors" For a missing full credit." Lavander ringed eyes suddenly focused their attention on me, and i felt nausous.

It was wierd. Like there was 'people' and not a 'person' looking at me.

The woman got up from her seat, and walked to the copy and printing machine.

She lifted her hand and a sheet of paper shot into her uplifted hand from the top opening.

My eyes widened when she walked around the desk to me.

"This is your schedual. It seems you are well aquainted with Deidara, So he may help you. Adieu." And with that she sat in her seat and the bell rang simultaniously.

Creepy.

"Um, thanks." And i tried to not powerwalk out of the office. Deidara was waiting out side.

"How'd you like the secretary huh?" He gave a knowing smile as he snatched my schedual out of my hands, and began walking.

I glared at the back of his head and caught up with him.

"It was..." i trailed off, looking for the perfevt adjective.

"Creepy? Awful? Cool? Strange? Odd? Queer? Peculier?" He gave.

"It was...okay." And with that i snatched my schedual back and ran down the hall way to my class, Feeling his eye on my back.

I made it to room 303, which happened to be on the _**THIRD **_floor.

I opened the door to the class and walked into the full , and LARGE room.

Wierd.

All eyes were on me and the class was silent. Some chubby, yet in a masculine way, guy who reminded me of the secretary was at the head of the class and was begining his lessons.

"Haruno Sakura, age 18, your late and i hope you brought your _**Brains **_with you. Sit between itachi and kisame and we will begi-"

"HEY ITS THAT FUCKING PINK HAIRED BITCH WHO KICKED ME THIS MORNING!"

I could actually feel the headache coming along.

Hidan stood from his seat, shirtless, and wearing dark, silver washed jeans.

His violet eyes shot daggers at me but i yawned lazily.

He dint scare me.

The teacher glared at hidan for the interuption and continued.

"Kisame, itachi, raise your hands."

A blue and a pale hand was lifted in the air. I began walking.

_**Quick sakura 4 o clock!**_

I Flipped back and clenched my fists, pulsating the strange 'power' into them from inner, and crouched, fists ready and aimed to the ground.

A silver metal knife thingy flew into the wall, where my chest was.

My eyes went straight to the attacker, which was strangely the teacher.

He seemed smug, and my trust for him seemed to deplete quickly.

"Excellent reflexes, It seems that your inner is actually worth something." He spoke.

"What are you talking about." I groweld through my teeth.

"What i am talking about right now, means nothing at this moment. Just put your coat on the coat rack. I hate it when you all put jackets on in my class."

And with that he turned to the board and began writing.

_**WHAT THE HELL. HE KNOWS ABOUT ME SAKURA!  
><strong>__I gathered. This is a strange school._

I zipped my coat down, nevertheless, and shrugged my arms through. Eyes were on me, and i began to feel self conscious.

I pulled off the coat and placed it ont the coat hanger. I picked up my bag and walked to the vacant seat between itachi and kisame.

I sat into the cold Seat of the desk and automaticly the top of my desk was filled with notes.

Oh GOD!

_**Hahaha.**_

_**Sooooo whazzup peeps! I KNOW i shouldent be uploading another story without updating the berated dragon, but i couldent help it T_Y. Well anyways, i love your reviws and will take constuctive critisisim and changes into consideration. Sho, add what you think you want in the sory and ill think about it ;)**_

_**Ja ne :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello people, i was super happy with the reviews i got and once i get my personal laptop again, i WILL be giving out personal reviews. Thank you guys soo much and im super sorry about this short chapter, (Dont hate me) and i hope you guys will forgive me. Tell me what you think in your reviews and i think i might put up a poll. Check out my page later if you will and ill just shut up now and let you read._

_'Who are you?' _Red writing.

Hmm.

_**'Who are YOU?**_' in one corner.

I looked up and saw the note gone. I blinked.

_**Okay...**_

_Seriously._

Moving on.

I picked up another, this time, there was a strange pen color. Every stroke changed each color to the point, the writing was excatly the same color as yen.

Kakuzu.

_'I hope you know that im going to take your money.'_

I looked at the note horrified. I looked up and searched the class room for the possible perpatrator. Everyone was focusing to the teacher.

_**You know we should too...**_

_Durr_

_**'I hope you know you wont succeed.'**_

I folded the note and once again, placed it on the corner. I look down then glanced back at it, and it was gone.

Ugh, these people.

I looked down and picked up a oragami butterfly and looked at it curiously.

"Nice..." I spoke to myself.

_**Open it already airhead.**_

_Hold your undies._

I opened it and calm, blue, writing floated in the sheet. In a shade that was familier.

'_Welcome to dawn, Im kinda happy im not the only female here. Look northeast. Konan x'_

Hmph, at least she had enough decency to write her name, unlike SOME people.

I looked up and saw a pretty girl with blue hair, and a paper flower in her hair smiling at me discreetly.

I returned the smile.

_**'Your not the only one. Thanks :) Sakura xo'**_

I folded it back to how it was according to the ligns, and when i looked up, it was actually floating.

_**Curiouser and curiouser**_

_Oh Come ON. can the school get any stranger?_

_**It just did. Look at the butterfly.**_

I gazed in slight shock, as it flew through the air and landed on konans desk.

_I know i shouldent be shocked, but this is the strangest morning...EVER._

Well, anyways. On with life.

Next there was a note, with thoese litlle borders i adored. Mine at home and sakura blossoms and teddy bears.

Totally legit.

_**Yeah,you sure are a gangster.**_

_Whats wrong with you inner?_ i asked worried. Shes been crabby since last night.

_**Nothing.**_

Sure.

The borders on this paper had little fishies doing flips and turns.

Kisame.

and he wrote in teal.

Tottaly kisame

_'Your hair is pink. Pinky'_

Are you KIDDING ME.

next thing you know they'll all talk about the great forehead.

_**But he shouldent be talking. Look at him.**_

I glanced at him

_'Your skin is blue. At least i can dye my hair.'_

And with that, i placed the paper on the corner calmly.

Next.

I opened a stangely wet paper. I picked it up and looked at it closely.

The moistness reminded me almost of-of

Saliva.

_**Ewww hahahahaha sick**_

I held my gag reflexes back and struggled to read the words.

_**'You look yummy...i wonder if you taste like cherries...**__Hi.'_

I blanched.

The note was ridden in sharp bite marks, and what looked like...blood.

_**Intresting. Hmmm...**_

_More like Who is this person._

I folded the paper as neatly as i could without tearing it and place it on my table.

Ok last one.

I opened a crisp Blank sheet of paper.

_**Da faq?**_

_Please inner._

I kept staring at the sheet of paper, unable to take my eyes from the white nothing.

A few seconds passed then all of a sudden, black markings began to flip flop on the page, looping into words after a few seconds.

_**Haha, they look retarted.**_

_Inner...Please._

I watched patiently as the words began to form slowly but surely.

_'Haruno sakura. You know my outuo sasuke do you not?'_

Woah.

Stop.

_**Hammer time! haha, ok ok seriously.**_

_Sasuke has a brother?_

_**Apparently.**_

Hm. Wonder why he never told us about him.

_'Yes Sasuke-kun is my bestfriend. I never knew he had a brother.'_

I put the last note down silently and watched as Itachi simply lifted his hand and plucked the paper from my desk.

Finally, some normality here.

Sigh. Finally i could get some peace.

"For this to happen-Thank you for joining us sakura, your presence was most needed. Come here." The teacher wiggled his finger in a pulling motion to the front of the room.

I looked up horrified.

_Why me?_

_**REVIEW! :)**_

_Remember__, constructive criticism is allowed :)_


	4. Chapter 4::

_AN:/ HEY GUYS! I almost have my laptop and im that much closer to responding to your reviews personally. I love love LOVE them. And i wasent supposed to update this early, but with the reviews i got excited and updated anyways. OH yeah i need a beta reader, so if interested, pm me. OH yeah, and if you have any ideas you would like to add in the story, review them along, and they might be chosen ***Wink wink* **Okay, im gonna shut up and till next time :3_

* * *

><p>You know, there was always a reason why i hated sitting in the teachers eye sight.<p>

No it wasent cause i dint want to go up to the board.

No i dint have a problem with that. Not at all.

I had a problem with the people staring at my every move.

_THAT _was creepy.

And i hated it.

So much.

And now on the first day of school, the teacher happens to just decide to pick _**ME**_, the person who had no idea what the fuck was going on to come up to the board.

_**Nice.**_

_**Come on sakura, just...act like you know whats going on, it always works.**_

_Inner, that never works. we just look like a bigger idiot._

_**OH YEAH...Thats right. I would love to help you, but im not here at the moment, so...beep...Run along now saku, their staring.**_

I let out a troubled sigh, and slid out of my warm seat.

I pulled off my bag which i always sat with and set in the seat.

I walked up the rows of desks as smoothly as possible, avoiding any mishevious desk legs that have it out for me.

They seriously have it out for me.

Seriously.

_**We get it.**_

_Just making sure...Seriously._

_**Sakura!**_

_Haha._

"World to sakura, are you okay?"

Huh?

Strangely the teacher was abouve me looking at me with hidden humor in his eyes.

What?

Seeing my aparant confusion, He explained.

"While you were busy chatting up your inner, you tripped on the same thing you were complaining about. The desk legs. You are currently sprawled upon the floor, and everyone is laughing.

_**Shit.**_

_I TOLD YOU!_

The teacher was pretty acurate.

I was sprawled on the floor and everyone was chuckling.

Fuck.

Trying to save my pride, I quickly scrammbled to my feet and that exact same moment the door slammed open.

Deidara was keeled over, his tan skin sweaty and panting heavily.

"Its Sound, their here."

With those four words, the entire atmosphere changed.

The teacher stood straight, the humor in his face gone replaced with a unknown look.

Across between anger and sadism.

"Zetsu, go and take care of the gates After filling Madara in. Kakuzu and Hidan, Left wing. Kisame and Itachi right wing. Deidara and Sasori rear. Me and Konan will take care of the ones that have made it inside.

His swirled eyes focused on me.

"You, go to the medic's ward and wait there for any one with injurys. You have been documented with healing ablitlitys and you inner knows what to do. Everyone move."

The room was suddenly empty.

_What the hell just happend?_

_**Beats me, but whatever sound is must be dangerous for a medic to be nessesary. Anyways, lets blow this popsicle stand.**_

_I wonder what happened to deidara._

_**Who knows? Now lets find this medic ward...**_

I quickly grabbed my bag and jacket and rushed out of the class room.

Hmm left or right.

_**Left.**_

_I'll take right._

_**You bitch!**_

_Ya ya._

I ran down the left corridor, slightly happy that deidara interuppted my impending dumbass moment.

I have to thank him for that later on in life.

I continued on for about five minutes then turned left again when i saw the hallways change,slightly reminding me of a sterilized hospital.

_Left my ass._

_**Everyone makes mistakes. **_Inner grumbled.

I entered the first double doors on the hall and gasped.

The room was HUGE.

Not big huge.

I meant GIANT huge.

Like almost the size of a hospital.

_**Hey at least we can practice right?**_

Oh yeah that reminds me.

_What did he mean when you knew what to do?_

Inner chuckled nervously.

_**Oh nothing.**_

_Inner..._

_**Okay! Fine. So as your inner person, i have been gifted with the powers of healing. You know not everyone has an inner person right.**_

_Yeah._

_**Have you ever wondered why?**_

_Cause im bat-shit crazy?_

_**Well...that too...but thats not the main reason.**_

_Okay then , what is the main reason? _I oohed in awe as my fingers caressed the advanced machinery in the room.

_**The line of harunos have been here since the age of spirits.**_

_Age of spirits?_

_**Yeah, that was waaaaay back in the day where humans wernt even here. Well harunos werent the only sprits that were in exisitince. There was the uchihas, Uzumakis,Hyuugas, My**__**ōjin**__**s,Sanins and so forth. These spirits lived in peace for centuries when all of a sudden the My**__**ōjin**__**s and the Sanins began to have confrontations beacuse the snake sanin began to dirsupt the uchihas, which were extremely close to the My**__**ōjin**__**s, therefore created a war. Not a regualr war, a mystical war. Each clan had a type of power and one day when everyone was involed with the fighting, something happened.**_

_Well,What happend._

_**Everyone of their attacks came together and for a stange reason, the world they were in imploded and they arrived here centuries later.**_

_ some deep shit._

_**Yep.**_

_Now what does that have to do with me again?_

_**One of the abilitys that the harunos had were healing. Your mother, grandmother and great grand mother her great grand mother her great great GREAT-**_

_I GOT IT!_

_**OK. back to what i was saying, yeah your special. Got super strength too.**_

_Really._

_**Mhm**_

_Then how come ive never noticed._

_**Cause your retartedly un-observant.**_

_THATS NOT TRU-_

_**Two creeps just walked in. Its been 10 minutes.**_

_Your point?_

I looked around and found two pale guys looking at me as if i had a second head.

I patted my necks just to make sure.

Yep one head.

"My my my, what have we here-"

I screamed as I grabbed the closest thing next to me -Which was a stretcher- and threw it at the guy who was speaking.

He tried to catch it but velocity was too much.

He slammed into the wall and I freaked.

"OH MY GOD I JUST KILLED A MAN! IM A MURDERER! A CRIMINAL, A-"

_**FOR GODS SAKE, SHUT THE FUCK UP SAKURA. YOU DINT KILL HIM.**_

The second creeper tried to dislodge his partner, but he was _in._

_Im actually proud of myself._

_**Well, not for long. Find something to take him out with before hes finished.**_

_Right._

My hands pulled franticly at the stratigicly placed drawrs that lined the left wall as i heared struggled grunts from the other side of the room. I growled as i couldent find anything up to par as a weapon.

Unless you wanted to band-aid the enemys eyes closed.

_**I think that their in alphabeltical order. Look for something that a parent would scold their kid from touching.**_

_That was so random._

_**SO? I HAVE THE RIGHT!**_

_Calm down drama queen, umm perhaps-AH HA! Needles!_

_**I love you.**_

I went down and opened what i supposed 'N' was and pulled it open.

_HUZZAH!_

_I_ Grabbed at the needels just as soon as the stuck man was pulled free. I twisted with clear persision and sureness that shocked even me, and i threw the sewing needels at both of their vital points. In less than 5 seconds, the two creepers fell into their gory demise. Blood began to surround them in a crimson puddle.

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_Um inner, your blood thirst is creeping me out._

_**Oh, sorry.**_

I let out the biggest sigh of relief and floped down on the sterilized floor.

Suddenly the ground near my head began to warp, and as freaked out as i was, i rather calmly stared at it.

A green plant like thing began to emerge and began to open slightly.

One yellow eye was all i could see. And it was enough.

With all the power vested in me,When i pulled my fist back and shot it foreward so quickly, it took a second before anyone understood what happend.

"**OW YOU B-**_owwwie."_

Woah.

_**What the fuck?**_

_Touche Inner, well said._

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW<strong>  
><em>


End file.
